The Magical Boots
by GingaDreamer
Summary: It all began with a pair of new shoes, ordered out of a magical catalog, what could go wrong?


His hair was untidy, and jet black, but his eyes were a brilliant green color, and those were what captivated the other. That is why, despite all their rivalry, all their anger, they met in secret, for moments alone, just the two of them.

But this was not one of the private moments, this was a moment for one to mock the other, who had ordered new shoes after one of Ron's spells had made his last pair burst into flames. Instead of being the shoes he'd ordered, they were very beautiful platform boots, that he was trying to hide under his cloak as the teen walked along the halls.

"Nice boots Potter, buy them out of a girl's magazine?" The snide comment came from the sharp featured male, who's pale skin was a beautiful complexion to match his lovely silverish-blond hair and his stunning cold gray eyes.

"Oh shut up. The wrong shoes came, that's all." Hermione snapped at the Slytherin teen, in her friend's defense, which did nothing to help the situation, as the laughter continued. He wore them once, that was it, that's all he had to do, was wear them once. The new shoes would be there by the next morning, and they would be better then these ones.

These specially charmed shoes that he'd ordered to be able to withstand the worst of spells, which just so happened to include Transfiguration spells, which left him trapped wearing them for a day, less he go barefoot and that was dangerous in this school, very dangerous.

His pride could handle a few moments of shame, worse things had happened in the past right? So why was everyone's teasing driving the long legged youth insane?

He cursed under his breath, and brushed Hermione's touch of his shoulder off as he stormed to the bathroom. Ron shook his head when the Muggle Born witch turned to look back at him, to demand he go after his friend.

"Let him cool off a bit." The red headed teen said, as the halls slowly emptied of students.

Finally, only three Slytherin were left, as Draco sent his two 'bodyguards' off and away from him, before walking into the bathroom that Harry had entered moments before. His friends had thought he had gone to go and tease the Boy who Lived some more.

"Bugger off will you?" Harry asked, leaning back against one of the sinks as Draco shut the door, and charmed it to lock it. He was frustrated with his boots, and was half sitting on one of the sinks to try and undo his boot strings so he could take them off.

"Not until you answer a question Potter." He said, as Harry began to draw out his wand, after letting his feet both touch the ground again. Usually when they were alone, Draco was a bit loving, but his face still looked like he wanted to curse the hell out of him.

His breath caught in his throat as he was trapped against the sink by Draco's own slim body, making him shiver as the pale blond teen leaned against him and whispered into his ear,

"How high up do those boots go?"

The question, and the way the Slytherin had worded it, made Harry's mouth go dry, did he REALLY have to know that?

As he was backed into a corner, yes, yes he did need to know how high up those boots went. And so an investigation was launched, and Harry was just fine with his investigation, even if it cost them both an evening in detention.. it didn't matter. Because this, was one of their private moments. Where the rest of the world didn't matter, and everything was perfectly alright.

"Remind me to wear different shoes more often.." Harry said as they fixed their clothing, and made sure everything was on straight.

"Oh, no problem at all... in fact, I'll make sure you do." Draco said as he left, and Harry frowned as he thought about that, before he just headed to his class. Being late got him a detention, but it had been worth it...

Everything was right in the world, until he got into the dorm that night, and saw the next pair of shoes he'd gotten from that catalog. They really had no idea about how to send out the right order, the Boy who lived decided as he threw the eight inch heeled shoes out, and just settled for his new boots.

Then, the words of Draco came to mind, and he went to the trash and pulled out the eight inch heels. He looked in the box that they'd come in, and nearly cursed, right at the bottom of it was a button that bore the Slytherin Crest.

Draco.

The male's mind was made up, he was going to humiliate Draco one way or another. Not in public, no, he was the nice one of two rivals. No, he had an idea for humiliation on a completely different level. And it involved Draco begging on his knees, a scene that Harry was sure would never play, but he had a right to try anyways right?

The dim lighting caught on the high heels, and he nodded to himself, he most definitely needed to get back at Draco one way or another...

--

A/N: A Harry and Draco story, inspired 100% Completely by this photo by Antiquity-dreams of Deviantart. Here's a link to the photo, go check it out, and see if you can figure out HOW this story got inspired.

.com/art/What-Dress-Code-Standards-160661928

That is a link to the photograph of her cosplay as Harry Potter. ^^


End file.
